1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network camera and a method for changing an image sensor of the network camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Network cameras are typically employed for remote monitoring. A commonly used network camera includes a mainboard system and an audio/video capture system. The mainboard system includes a network microchip, a system-on-chip (SOC), and system power microchip. Such chips are expensive and remain unchanged when the network cameras are upgraded. The audio/video capture system includes a lens module and an image sensor. The image sensor may be upgraded regularly for improved performance.
In a commonly used method for changing the image sensor of an audio/video capture system, the network camera is powered off. The existing image sensor is uninstalled from the audio/video capture system and a new image sensor installed. Finally, the network camera is powered on. However, restarting the network camera may take a long time, which limits effective monitoring at that time.
What is needed, therefore, is a network camera and a method for changing the image sensor of the network camera, to overcome the limitations described.